Harry Potter and the Horcruxes' Dissolution
by CrazySmartid666
Summary: Harry follows through on everything he said he would in HBP. Post HBP! Great Story. Warning: HBP Spoilers!
1. Light Shed Where Needed

I claim that I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic.

Harry Potter and the Horcruxes' Dissolution

Chapter 1: Light Shed Where Needed

It had been exactly one month this very day that an old man named Albus had died. Albus was a peculiar man. He wore all kinds of assortments of robes and hats instead of what a normal person would wear. It gave him a magical sort of look. However, that look was also accompanied by real magic. Yes, _real_ magic. Because Albus Dumbledore had been one of the greatest wizards known to the wizarding world. So why, did Albus die? This question had been troubling Harry ever since that fateful day one month ago.

Harry was also a wizard. He was known by every witch and wizard in the nation as The Boy-Who-Lived, or these days as The Chosen-One. These were both names that the Daily Prophet had given Harry for the historic events that had occurred. But they only occurred because a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle made them.

Eighteen years ago, Albus had gone to interview Sybil Trelawney for the position of Divination Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore, who thought Divination was a complete waste of time, went only half-heartedly. After half an hour into the interview, Dumbledore had decided that this woman was not a Seer as her great-grandmother had been and had risen to leave, when Sybil started speaking in throaty tones. She spoke of a boy, who would be born as the seventh month ends. He would be able to rid the world of the most powerful Dark wizard of the day, by using the power that the Dark Lord didn't know. However, when she was done speaking, the owner of the bar and hotel they were currently in, walked in with a man named Severus Snape by the arm. Dumbledore knew Snape was a current Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's followers. Being a very clever man, Dumbledore concluded that Severus had heard most of the prophecy made by Madam Trelawney, and when released he would tell it to the Dark Lord. So one year later, when Lily and James Potter were murdered, it came as no shock to Dumbledore that they had been murdered. What surprised him was that their son Harry had lived.

Within a year, Dumbledore had learned what had happened that night. After murdering James, Voldemort went after Harry. Lilly, however, stepped in and told him to kill her instead. Deciding that it didn't matter to him, Voldemort murdered Lily, and then turned on Harry. But Lily's sacrifice gave Harry the most powerful protection in the world, the protection of love. This was the power that the Dark Lord didn't have, because his mother died when he was born, and his father had abandoned her before birth, Tom Riddle had become accustomed to not getting attached to anyone or loving anyone.

So because Dumbledore knew all of this, he decided to help Harry along his way until he became of age and was ready to start a life in the wizarding world. He made sure that Harry attended Hogwarts so that if Voldemort returned to this world, Harry would be ready. And during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, that terrible time came. And Dumbledore started giving Harry lessons about Tom Marvolo Riddle's past, so that they could discover his weakness. And they did. His Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an item in which a Dark wizard has planted a piece of their soul. To do this, they must murder and then take advantage of the rip in their soul. Voldemort created not only one Horcrux, but six. He had divided his soul into seven pieces, seven being the most magical number in the world. He had made these as his Horcruxes:

_His diary from when he was 16, a ring that belonged to his uncle Marvolo Gaunt, a locket that belonged to Salazaar Slytherin, a goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, His snake Nagini, and something that belonged to either Rowena Ravenclaw, or Godric Gryffindor. _

But towards the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by none other than Severus Snape. Snape had been a teacher ever since Harry's parents had been murdered and was later found out to be a loyal Death Eater through and through. So why, did Dumbledore have to die?

Yes, he was the one man Voldemort ever feared, but why then? And the it hit Harry. Wasn't it obvious? Dumbledore had obviously told Snape of the Horcruxes, because it had been Snape who had helped heal, or rather stop the spread, of Dumbledore's injury earlier that year. So Snape had obviously told Voldemort that Dumbledore was helping Harry in his quest to murder the Dark Lord, so he had Draco Malfoy take the job of killing Dumbledore before more damage could be done. But Narcissa Malfoy knew Draco could never do it, so she had Severus make the Unbreakable Vow. Severus swore to assist Draco in killing Dumbledore, even if he had to do it himself, and he did.

A/N: I finally got around to making that edit to the horcruxes. I know, it was my fault, but I wrote this chapter entirely from memory, which I have learned not to do ever again. Thanks to all the people who kept reminding me. Look for chapter 6 soon, it's been delayed due to arguments and a huge school workload. And as you will read in later chapters, I give credit to Faith Fulthincin. I was wrong to put that in there, because she no longer contributes anything to my work. I have to tell you that these chapters are not beta'd, so you will see errors. Deal with them or leave a kind review pointing it out. Anyone whines and I'm not going to post chapters for a while. As it is I am working on an original novel and producing a student film based on PhoenixFirebolt's "Heirs of Hogwarts". If you want to read it, I believe it is finished over on I must warn you that there are 48 long chapters.


	2. Apparation Tests

Chapter 2: Apparation Tests

When Harry woke the next day, he realized that today was the day that he had to take his Apparation test. He felt quite confident that he would pass, but was excited because it meant that he would see Ron and possibly Hermione. And sure enough, within the hour, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had Apparated into Harry's bedroom. Ron had used Side-Along Apparation as he had not passed his Apparation test. Today was the day that Harry and Ron were to take their Apparation tests. Harry had no problem Apparating, but Ron always had trouble whenever he got nervous.

So together they Apparated to the Ministry of Magic where they would take their tests in the Department of Magical Transportation. The trio stepped up to the Visitor's Desk and had the Security Auror weigh their wands. Then, they set off to their destination.

When they arrived in the Department of Magical Transportation, Harry spotted Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic who had tried to convince him to be the Ministry's mascot. They tried to sneak around him, but he caught Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Why hello Harry! How lovely it is to see you here in the Ministry. No doubt you are here to take your Apparation test, I presume?" Scrimgeour said, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Said Harry as he walked past the man. He had no intention on giving Scrimgeour the opportunity to plead with him to be the new Ministry mascot.

"Harry, you must be careful around that man. He can cause more problems than you think. I suggest that you try and be a little nicer to him, because you never know when you will need aid from the Ministry." said Hermione.

"He said '_sir' _isn't that nice enough?" said Ron.

"Oh Ron, why do you always have to be like that!" said Hermione.

They argued all the way to the Test Center.

An hour later, after both Ron and Harry had passed their test, they set off to Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry's Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his Cousin Dudley were out shopping. Harry took this wonderful opportunity to discuss his plans with Ron and Hermione.

"As I have already told you, I want to visit my parents old house and their graves over in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore left me instructions on how to get there in his will. He even suspected that there could be a Horcrux there because that's where I was born and I am the one who can kill Voldemort." said Harry.

"Harry, we already told you that we're coming with you. So don't try and make this into a situation where you are going alone and you'll visit from time to time or leave us at the entrance to the town." said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. We're coming along." said Ron.

"Okay then, but I was going to say that you two can stay with me for a week in my parents house." said Harry, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh." said Ron and Hermione together.

"Good then we'll set off first thing in the morning, now how about some food."


	3. Return To Godric's Hollow

A/N :

Sorry guys, but this is a short chapter, but Chapter 4 will make up for it. Look for chapter 4 by September 16th. After that, chapters will take a little more time because I have to start my job, but this story will be finished by the end of the year, hopefully. Enjoy! Sorry I have changed the date, but I got severe writes block, and I don't know where to stop chapter 4 to start chapter 5. But I PROMISE that the length of these chapters is getting longer, Especially in Chapter 9, which will take a break from the Horcuxes, but SHH. I can't give you anymore than that. But member Faith Fulthinkin knows what happens hinthint!

* * *

Chapter 3: Return to Godric's Hollow 

There was a faint _pop_ outside the gate Potter Manor. Three shadows had appeared in the night.

"Well, here we are," said the one voice. "Welcome home."

As the trio walked up the stone path leading to the house, they realized that the grounds had been kept quite nicely, considering the house had been deserted for sixteen years.

They finally reached the front doors, and then they knocked. There was no answer, although they assumed there wouldn't be, so they entered. At once, they were greeted by three house elves.

"Hello sirs and Madam! My name is Hoppin." squeaked the one house elf. "And this is Krevar, and this," to the one shadows amazement, "is Petunia. An odd name for a house elf, but Madam Potter always loved her sister and decided to name Petunia after her."

"Hello." said Petunia.

"Well, we're going to be staying here for the week." said the one person.

"And of what right do you think you have over this household?" accused Hoppin with anger rising in his voice.

"Well, you're my servants being that I'm," and with that, the shadow of one person came into the light, "Harry Potter."

"Oh Master, I always knew this day would come when you would return to us! I am so sorry for accusing you! Oh, Hoppin must punish himself, yes he must!" squeaked the house elf.

"Harry! Do something!" yelled another shadow stepping into the light to reveal a girl with long bushy hair.

"Hoppin, I command that you don't punish yourself." commanded Harry. "However, we could use some food if you don't mind."

"Petunia will fix you something to eat." squeaked the house elf.

"Oh, I almost forgot. These are my friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry added.

"Any friends of Harry Potters' are Masters to us." squeaked Hoppin.

* * *

After they had chosen their rooms, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met each other in the Dining area. 

"Harry, this is such a beautiful house!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, mate, this makes my home look like a little ant next to a bear." said Ron.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"Guys, its dinner time, do we need to have a row right now?" interjected Harry. "Now listen, I had been discussing coming back here with Dumbledore, and he said that there were a few hidden rooms and passageways and stuff that even my parents didn't know about. I think that if Voldemort did hide a Horcrux here, he either had it put in one of those rooms, or in my parents' graves. Because I don't want to go grave digging in my parents' resting places, we need to search this house. Hermione, you're good at things like this, so I will leave the task to you of finding any small trace of magic that hides any part of this house. When you find it, just let me know, or call one of the house elfs to alert me and Ron. And now, lets enjoy our dinner."

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank Faith Fulthinkin for her cunstructive critisism, because without her, the next 6 chapters wouldn't exist. 


	4. The Goblet

Chapter 4: The Goblet

Hermione led them down the hall until they reached a dead end with nothing but a door on the left, and an end table on the right, with a lantern hanging on the back wall that lit as they approached it.

"Leave it to Voldemort to find the creepiest place in the house, and hide an even creepier piece of his soul in it." Ron said with a shiver from fear.

"So, Hermione, exactly how do we get into this, erm, place?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that that isn't a lantern, it's just an illusion, because it disappeared when I cast a certain spell over it, and I don't think that the Horcrux is actually in the house, I think this wall is a portal to somewhere else, but I can't seem to figure out how to open it. It's been driving me to the edge of insanity."

"Here, I found this spell in a book I stole from Sirius' library back when I was suspended from Hogwarts over that one summer. It should tell us what to do. _Allecio!_" In midair words that looked like they were written in fire appeared. _To enter the chamber you seek, you must make a sacrifice. _Ron made a funny trembling noise. _You must leave your wand on the table to the right in order to see the door that you wish to find._

"Of course, send us in to a place where we could be attacked by dementors or inferi unprotected and hope we live!" Ron yelled.

"He must have thought Dumbledore would find out eventually, so he set up a portal here, and with the worst possible circumstances. I guess we have no choice, we have to do this." Harry commanded.

"Harry! We couldn't possibly survive in there without our wands! What are you going to do, wrestle a dementor? Think about what you're asking us to do!" Hermione pleaded.

"I didn't ask you to come along on this journey! You two decided that, and that was that, but now that there is a challenge, it's just up to Harry to save the day!" Harry roared as he set his wand on the table and looked to the wall for the portal or more instructions. After a few seconds, he could see a faint outline of a stone archway covered with runes. Ron and Hermione still stared at him in shock.

"But Harry, think about this before you act. We could go somewhere else, and find out ways to survive any possible attack without our wands." Hermione tried, bracing herself for another outburst, but it never came. As soon as she had finished with her plea, Harry walked straight through the wall, as if he had never heard her.

"Hermione, what are we going to do! We can't possibly go in there! We'll die!" Ron stated.

"I know that, but we have no choice now. We can't allow him to die either." She answered placing her wand on the table next to Harry's. "RON! I have an idea! The wall said that we can't take our OWN wands in, but it never said that we couldn't bring in someone else's! Put your wand down quickly. I'll take Harry's and yours in, and you bring in mine!" Clearly pleased with herself for finding this loophole in Voldemort's plot, she grabbed Harry's wand, and waited, as Ron reluctantly placed his on the table, and then waited for him to see the passageway too, and grabbed his and entered the portal. Ron, seeing no other choice in the matter, grabbed Hermione's wand, and followed the other two.

* * *

Harry stared into a giant hall, even bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. _Where am I?_ he thought. In the center, he saw a huge opening in the ceiling that was letting light through it and illuminating an object placed on the center of a pedestal placed in the middle of the light beam. He began toward the light, when everything in the room went dark, and the light went out. Turning to run back through the door, he noticed it wasn't there. Within seconds, the room went cold, and Harry knew this couldn't be good. He knew of only one creature that could make a room dark and cold, and based upon the temperature he was feeling, Harry knew that there had to be many of them. _Dementors._ With that thought, six cloaked figures appeared twenty feet from him, and started to get closer.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" yelled a familiar voice from behind him, and Harry saw a seal dashing toward the dementors. Hermione had found a way to get their wands through the barrier. _Thank god. _

"Look who decided to help." Harry said smugly.

"Oh shut it and take this," she replied throwing his wand to him.

Together, they fought off dementors, not really a challenge for the Trio, but that was just the beginning. As soon as they had finished off the dementors, an army of Inferi came through, and by the looks of things, there were twice as many Inferi as there were Dementors.

With a rush of jinxes, hexes, charms, and curses, the Trio started their attack, but nothing was working.

"What do we do!" Ron cried.

"I don't know." Replied Harry.

_Obliviate! Reducto! Sectumsempra! Levicorpus! _It was a constant array of colors, although the three were only being pushed back. No matter what they did, the Inferi never fell.

"Harry! What do we do!" Screamed Hermione.

"I don't know! Dumbledore drew a ring of fire around them when we were in the cave, but I don't know how, and there are too many of them anyway!"

"Well, we could try destroying the floor, but that's dangerous to us too." She guessed.

"Ok fine just as long as we get out of here!" Ron said before Harry could respond.

The Trio cast the spell simultaneously. _TERRA RUDUCTI! _As soon as they said that, the floor started to crack, making the Inferi pause for only a moment, before they continued their assault. However, Harry had started moving forward towards the item in the middle of the room. As soon as he reached the pedestal, he knew that he had found a Horcrux. As he picked it up, he felt a strange feeling come over him, and he passed out. The only thing he heard was Hermione screaming for him to move, and then nothing.


	5. Doubts

Chapter 5: Doubts

"Harry!" Hermione Screamed.

Harry was trapped, and tried to think of what he could do. _If only I had my wand…_As he thought these words, it was like some outside force was reading his mind. Suddenly, Harry turned to see his wand flying through the air.

"_Ascendio!_" He screamed, and just as quickly as he had spoke those words, he was flying out of the hole, and up towards Hermione. Ron was still no where to be seen.

"Harry! Oh my god, are you alright! Are you hurt!" Hermione was speaking so fast that Harry could barely understand a word she was saying. "Here, you have a cut on your arm." And with that, his arm was healed.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you. I never really got the hang of this whole non-verbal magic thing. I prefer yelling spells anyway."

"Harry! We're in the middle of a life and death situation, and you are getting off task!" Harry noticed that she didn't sound as serious as she should have been though. "Come on, we have to find Ron!"

"Hermione, where exactly are we?"

"I don't exactly know. Last minute, we were in the room with the horcrux, and now we are in some kind of cavern type place."

"You know, this place reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets a little bit."

"Wish I could say the same. I don't really remember much from that time period though." She stated with a soft chuckle.

"And yet you yell at me!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'd rather be laughing than feeling horribly depressed about the fact that we're carrying the piece of someone's soul."

"Yea, that is a little depressing when you say it like that. I wonder what he would be like if he hadn't gotten sucked up in all of this Dark Magic. I wonder what my life would be like…"

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," But Harry interrupted her.

"Don't, it's not your fault, it is Voldemort's, and that's exactly why we're here."

* * *

Ron awoke in the middle of a room that he couldn't remember ever entering.

"Where am I? Harry! Hermione! Where are you guys!" He called out, but there was no response. _Well, I better start looking for those bloody idiots._

Ron wandered around the room for a bit, and tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he could remember was Harry pulling some stupid trick on the Inferi, and blowing the room up. _Hermione must have found him. Well, that's good, now I just have to find them…_It was strange, this room didn't seem to have been affected by the explosion, or whatever that was.

Suddenly, Ron tripped over something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. It was a golden cup of some sort. _Who would have a cup with some stupid little weasel thing on it? Oh well, I'll bet Hermione will know what it is… I'd better save this. _

* * *

Harry and Hermione had made their way to a room that was set off to the side of the wreckage.

"How did you know that spell Harry? It seems a little too destructive for your tastes." Hermione questioned as she looked around the new room.

"I don't exactly know. I just remember other spells have _terra_ and _reducti_ in them, so I just put them together to get an effect that I wanted. What I was going for was for a piece of the floor to cave in, not the entire room."

"Well, I just hope that Ron is alright." Hermione added. Harry had somehow forgotten about Ron.

"Why didn't he end up with us? Wasn't he with you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, he was, but I ran over to you when you passed out, and he must have been too scared to move." She replied.

"How are we going to find him!" Harry questioned, more or less to himself than Hermione.

"I have no idea. That's what is frightening about this. Hermione Granger, little miss prefect, is completely useless. What was the point in coming on this trip if Ron and I are just going to keep getting in your way!" Hermione started crying, and Harry rushed over to her to try and calm her down.

"Hermione, you're not useless. Who else would have thought of the idea of switching wands? If it weren't for you, I would have been dead right now, and Voldemort would finally be able to take over the world. You may think that your simple idea was just a way to trick the barrier, but you insured that the Magical World will be able to survive past Voldemort, and that maybe we can stop him."

"Oh Harry, thank you." She replied through soft sobs.

Harry bent over to hug her, and they sat there on the floor together.

* * *

"Where are you guys!" Ron called out. "Come on, I'm getting hungry!"

Ron had entered a room that looked like a mountain landscape. He was climbing across a ridge when he saw something at his foot. It was a blue ribbon, just like one Hermione usually wears in her hair.

"Blimey, I hope they're alright!"

Just then, he heard a noise, it sounded like someone, _crying._ He hurried toward the sound. It was coming from a room just across from where he was. Ron ran as fast as he could, knowing it had to Harry and Hermione. _Thank god they're alright._ He ran in, and saw the two of them just sitting there on the floor, Harry obviously trying to comfort Hermione. It angered him that these two could just sit there on the floor, when they knew Ron was missing.

"Hey guys." Ron called out to the other two, hoping that they would jump up and run to him, to make up for not looking for him. Instead they just looked up at him, almost wondering why he was here.

"Ron, you found us… where were you this whole time? We went looking for you, and we couldn't find you, that's when we ended up here, and Hermione got upset about you two coming along with me, and now you're here… What's that you're holding?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing really, just some stupid cup. I figured it might be worth something, and I thought maybe Hermione would know what it was." He said showing Harry the cup.

"Ron drop that goblet now!" Harry yelled, fear growing in his eyes.

"Why, it's just a stupid…" but then Harry pointed his wand at him and Ron dropped it immediately. "Harry, what's going on…"

"Ron, that's the Horcrux. I must have dropped it when I passed out. We still have no idea what to do to it. Are you sure you feel alright? It's not like Voldemort's horcruxes to be non-active like that. We shouldn't have touched it."

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea…I feel fine, I mean, I just thought it was a cup…"

"Ron, it's alright, but we need to get out of here. Hermione, do you still have that ribbon that we were going to use as a portkey?"

"No Harry, it must have fallen out of my hair when we fell…I'm sorry, really I am…" She said between sobs.

"Hermione, calm down, it's ok; we can just use a pebble or something. I don't know how to do this, so you're going to have to calm down and focus, okay?" Harry commanded.

"Harry, I don't think I can, I've only read about how to do it, I've never tried it before. What if I mess up, or I miss the target, or we become disfigured or frozen in time or worse? Harry I can't do it!" She screamed.

"Stop doubting yourself! If any of us could possibly do this, it's you, and you know it. I have no idea why now all of a sudden you're in this '_I am completely useless_' phase, but you know as well as I do that you can make something as simple as a portkey. Now stop crying and get up and do it!" Ron commanded, while Harry looked taken aback.

After he finished yelling, Hermione got herself up and found a decent sized rock on the floor, and closed her eyes, concentrating on Harry's parents' house, and then said '_portus_' and held out the rock. Within seconds, the Trio was off spinning through space, until they were dropped right in the middle of Harry's living room, Kreacher waiting with some tea.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the last two chapters up. I really meant to have them done a long time ago, but I got side-tracked with holidays and school and I've been working on a student film, and it seems as if I just haven't had the time. PhoenixFirebolt's story _The Heirs of Hogwarts_ was a major inspiration to this story, although I can say you won't see Illustris anywhere in this.

Thanks to anyone who reads this story, and try not to laugh at how much it sux too hard, because it does take some time to make you know, and I'd like to see you try, unless you already have and your story is better than mine, in which case I'd have to say congratulations.

I'd also like to mention that this story never gets beta'd, so these ideas are my first and my last, so if you think something should have gone a different way, get over it because I frankly don't care **_AT ALL! GET IT!_**

Look for the next chapter soon, but don't count on it, because I'm not making any promises.

-CrazySmartid666


End file.
